


Harry Potter and the Shifting Timelines

by Bookworm5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm5/pseuds/Bookworm5
Summary: Harry travels back to the marauders era after Sirius' death to change the timeline but it doesn't work how he thinks, maybe he should've thought this through.Cross Posted on Watpad
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. A Stupid Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something like this so I'm really sorry if it's cringe worthy.

Chapter One

It was the last day of term. Harry was going back to the Dursleys for another long summer.

He could have never gone back there. He could have moved in with Sirius at number 12 Grimauld place. Sirius had been pardoned of all crimes, but it was too late. Sirius was gone, forever. He had no family left.

“Hey Harry, what are you thinking about?” it was Hermione. The trio was sitting in the room of requirement, they had met in here to get away and talk in peace far from the commotion of everyone packing for the end of term.

“Oh nothing” he replied.

“It’s Sirius isn’t it?” she asked.

“Hermione!” Ron warned.

Harry didn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time he did, he wanted to vent his frustrations. So for the first time ever, he did. 

He told Ron and Hermione about how frustrated he was, how angry he was, at the world, at himself for letting Sirius die, how it was his fault, how he wished he just had a normal life, all of it. They listened to it all, Harry thought they would stop him, tell him they didn’t want to share his burdens, but they didn’t, they just sat there and listened. 

“I have no family left,” he said. 

“Harry don’t you dare think that!” said Ron, “You have us, and you know my mum thinks of you as her seventh son, and you have my dad and my brothers (the non traitor ones) and Ginny and Neville and Loony Lovegood” Hermione elbowed him at that, “and we are your family mate!” 

Harry was surprised, he really hadn’t thought about that. He realised now how much his friends had done for him. They had risked their lives countless times to help him, and Mrs. Weasley had always treated him like a son and he never realised! 

He was speechless.

“Hey Harry,” Hermione said, “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but maybe this can fix everything.” she withdrew a time turner from her robes, Harry recognised it as the one they had used in their third year to rescue Sirius, there was one slight difference though, it had a crack along the glass of the hourglass.

“Merlin’s beard Hermione you didn’t!” exclaimed Ron. 

“I may have told Professor Magonnagal it was destroyed at the end of our third year” She explained. 

“I had no idea you had it in you to lie to a teacher!” Ron said. 

“But time travel!” Harry exclaimed! “It’s dangerous, you said yourself time shouldn’t be messed with!” 

“This is for you Harry” she said, “and for Sirius, you’ve lost enough people already, we can go back to just after you’ve had your dream and prevent our past selves from going to the ministry. 

Harry didn’t know how to feel, he could save Sirius again. 

Then he remembered something. 

“Just one problem though,” he said “the time turner can only send you back a couple of hours, it's been a week since, well you know,” his voice broke.

“Not with this one,” Hermione explained, “it was damaged shortly after we used it to save Sirius, I meant to go back three hours once and was instead sent back three days. 

Somehow this time turner now sends you back a day for every spin not an hour, I spent those three days in the shrieking shack, it was not fun.”

“So we go back a week, have a chat with our past selves, save the day, then chill for a week, sounds good to me!” said Ron. 

Harry was overwhelmed, he actually had a chance to save Sirius!   
“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Woah, woah, woah, we are going with you!” said Hermione. 

“Yeah stop trying to run into danger without your amazing backup!” exclaimed Ron. 

Harry knew there was no arguing with them, he also knew there was no way he was putting his friends, his family, in danger again. 

“Alright you win” he said.

Then he lunged for the time turner, he grabbed it from Hermione and started turning it the correct amount of times. 

Hermione and Ron weren’t going to let him do this alone though. 

Just as Harry finished the last turn they lunged for him, and in doing so they knocked the time turner, currently spinning out of his hands just as Harry vanished leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the room of requirement with the time turner.

Harry flew through space and time, had this happened the first time around? Harry was disoriented. 

After a little while he landed with a thud on hard ground. He pulled himself up to see he was in the great hall, it was packed, like there was a feast going on. 

Harry seemed to be near the head of the Gryffindor table. 

The hall was filled with hushed whispers, all eyes seemed to be on him, and standing above him staring at him with wide eyes, was himself. 

No this person was different, their eyes were hazel unlike Harry’s and he was a few inches taller, no, he knew who this was, this was a sixteen year old James Fleamont Potter.


	2. Marauder Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting weekly.

Chapter Two

James was sad to see the end of the summer. It had been amazing, Sirius had moved in with them a week in so they were closer than ever. They had spent their time playing quidditch and sneaking around in their animagus forms. The summer had gone by in a flash but James was determined not to let the beginning of school burst his happy bubble.   
He had a plan, win over Evans, pull the ultimate prank with Sirius, and win the quidditch cup, this was his year. He had been named quidditch captain and he would make this the year Gryffindor finally won the cup. 

He was sitting in a compartment with the marauders, Padfoot was lost in thought, probably planning an amazing prank, Moony had his nose in a book, as always, and Wormtail seemed to be sleeping. Earlier Padfoot and Moony had gotten into a fight over something stupid and were ignoring each other. Honestly, those two clearly liked each other, why wouldn’t they just admit it already. James was tired of the silence, it was boring, James Potter did not do boring.

“I propose we go prank some pompous prefects,” James exclaimed.   
“Wha, hey I’m a prefect!” Remus spluttered.   
“Don’t worry Moony we won’t prank you!” James exclaimed. “I was protesting the pompous part” Remus grumbled.   
Sirius chimed in, “Hmm, I don’t know Moony pompous runs in the prefect line are you sure you’ve shaken it?”. Peter stifled a snort at that, so he was awake, Remus just rolled his eyes. “What are you thinking Prongsie?” Sirius asked.   
“Well a group of the Slytherin prefects usually hang out in a compartment near the front of the train,” James explained, “if we put a tarantallegra curse on the door then when they go to leave they will end up doing the jig all week, it will be glorious.”   
“I like it,” said Sirius. They left plotting mischievously.  
. . .  
The prank had gone wonderfully; the Slytherin prefects had fallen for their trap and were now struggling to help organize the first years into the boats. He and Sirius could get away with pranks all week now without interference from them. It was fabulous. 

James, Sirius and Peter were in a carriage with Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortesque, Moony had prefect duties and would catch up with them later. Frank seemed like a nice guy, James’ father was good friends with Frank's father so they had met a few times. Alice was a good friend of the marauders so they had no problem striking up a conversation with her. 

As they approached the school James realised how hungry he was, he hadn’t bought as many sweets from the trolley this year so his last good meal had been that morning. 

They entered the great hall and separated from Frank and Alice who surprisingly sat down together. James, Sirius and Peter all took a seat near the head of Gryffindor table and saved one for Remus, he was one of the last people to enter before the first years. 

The sorting hat was placed on the stool at the front of the hall and it began its song, James had heard a variation of this song for the past six years so it just seemed bland and boring at this point. Ugh, James was done with boring, this was supposed to be one of the best years ever and it was starting off incredibly dull. 

The first years began to be sorted and James participated in the cheering, but was also thinking about food, he was so hungry. The last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff and they were finally allowed to begin the feast. 

James had barely started eating when there was a bright flash right behind him, he turned around to see what looked like a floating light right behind his back. 

He stood up super freaked out. Then someone fell out of the light and hit the ground with a groan. The light dimmed and disappeared as the person pulled themself up. James was shocked, this person looked just like him, just like a Potter. He looked slightly younger than James, marginally shorter and his eyes were green like Lily’s. But everything else about him was so intricately James, right down to the messy black hair. What had just happened, and who was this mysterious boy?


	3. Curiosity

Chapter Three

James was confused. Who was this mysterious boy? Why did he look like him? Where had he come from? What was that bright light? 

He stood there for a good long minute just staring at the boy, the boy staring back at him. The odd thing was, there was recognition on his face, and sadness, mixed with a bit of hope. This just confused James even more. 

After a minute Dumbledore appeared at James’ side and broke the silence. “Hello there,” he said to the boy, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. “I don’t know where you have come from but I think we should talk somewhere more private” he stated. The headmaster gestured for James to sit back down, then led the boy out of the hall. 

“Blimey James, that kid looks just like you” whispered Sirius.   
“Where do you think he came from?” asked Peter.   
“I should do some research on this,” Remus thought out loud. 

James stayed silent. His mind was racing. He was working out all possible Potters or Potter descendants but could come up with no possibilities on who this boy could be.

Even if he could it still wouldn’t explain how he had Evans’ eyes, they were undoubtedly her eyes, James would know those eyes anywhere, there was no question to it. 

James had lost his appetite. He was still hungry but he couldn’t eat, he was too overwhelmed. He would sneak down to the kitchens tonight after he had collected his thoughts. 

“James?” Sirius asked.   
“What?” “We were just saying we should sneak out and find Dumbledore and the mystery kid to spy on their conversation” Sirius said.   
“No, you were just saying that!” Remus scolded, “I think we should go back to the tower and discuss what we know! Not spy on a private conversation!”   
“We need to collect info!” Sirius argued, “the best way to do that is to listen to this conversation that will definitely divulge certain information!” 

“I agree with Sirius,” James finally said, “the best way to find out about this kid is to spy on his conversation with the headmaster.” Remus grumbled something but didn’t try to argue any further. 

James checked the marauders map under the table and was shocked to find that the name listed with professor dumbledore was Harry Potter. As in his grandfather Harry Potter? he questioned. 

“They’re in the headmaster’s office,” he said shakily. He withdrew the invisibility cloak from his pants pocket and threw it over himself and Sirius when nobody was looking. They silently crept out of the hall and towards the headmaster’s office. 

From experience being sent to the headmaster’s office many times due to various “mischievous actions” they knew that the password was almost always a sweet. So they listed off all the sweets they knew of until the gargoyle guarding the entrance lept away revealing the staircase to the office. 

They descended into the antechamber to hear voices coming from behind the door. They held their ears to the door listening in on the conversation. 

“I only meant to go back a week professor,” the boy said, “now I’m stuck twenty years in the past with no way home!” . James and Sirius looked at each other with a look that echoed the same thing, who is this kid and why is he saying he is twenty years in the past? 

“I am sure this is all very confusing for you Mr. Potter” The headmaster said. 

They continued to listen to the conversation, mentally noting each small detail and silently freaking out over the whole situation. 

After a while the headmaster and the boy left the office and James and Sirius snuck back to their dorm in Gryffindor tower. 

At least one thing good came of all this craziness James reflected as he crept through the portrait hole. Things were no longer boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp its getting somewhere, just slowly.


	4. Cover story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today because why not, also this one sort of goes with the last one.

Chapter Four

Welp, this was definitely not where Harry had meant to go. He was freaking out! How was he supposed to get home? He noticed the time turner wasn’t with him, where had it gone? Then he remembered he had dropped it right before he had been sucked into the evil time vortex. Great, that complicated things. 

He was still staring at his father, holy, it was his father, right in front of him, one hundred percent alive and well. Harry could meet him, talk to him! Sirius was probably somewhere here too, and his mother! 

Then he remembered, he probably couldn’t tell them who he was without creating a time paradox or messing up the timeline. Wait had he already messed up the timeline just by being here? 

He decided just to focus on what was in front of him here and now. Which happened to be his teenage father. Harry stared at him, awestruck by the similarities, people had always told him he looked like his father but now, seeing him in front of him it became so much more real. James, his father, was probably thinking the same thing. 

After a while of just staring wordlessly at his father Dumbledore came up behind him and spoke up, “Hello there, I don’t know where you came from but I think we should talk somewhere more private.” 

Harry was relieved at the chance to explain all of this to someone. Dumbledore was probably the one person he could trust talking to freely without messing up the timeline. Not to mention the fact that he had just crash landed in the middle of the great hall, he would need a cover story and he hoped that Dumbledore would be able to provide him with a convincing one. 

He followed the headmaster out of the hall and towards his office. The gargoyle jumped out of the way at the current password Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. The office was much the same as it was in 1996. Harry recognised many of the trinkets around the room as ones that he had destroyed a week prior to this time travel mishap after the department of mysteries. 

He took a seat in the chair facing Dumbledore’s desk and the headmaster took the one opposite him. “So I think we should start with your name,” the headmaster stated.  
“Right,” said Harry, “My name is Harry Potter, sir, Harry James Potter.” Dumbledore looked even more intrigued than before now, though he didn’t seem very surprised. 

“So Harry Potter, why don’t you explain why you are here.” So Harry explained about the department of mysteries, Sirius’ death, and the incident with the time turner that brought him here. 

“I only meant to go back a week professor! Now I’m stuck twenty years in the past with no way home!”  
“Calm down Mr.Potter” Dumbledore urged, “you said the time turner was cracked did you not?” “yes but I don’t know how that helps me now” Harry huffed. “Have you checked to see if any of the sand from the time turner spilled onto your robes?” Dumbledore asked politely.  
“Oh well, no,” Harry said embarrassed. He checked over his robes to find a small amount of blue dust on one of his sleeves. “Would this help?” he asked.  
“It may not be enough to send you back home but it should be enough to determine the type of time travel you used,” Dumbledore explained, “it may take some time though.”  
“How would knowing that help me?” Harry said annoyed.  
“It will help you to know how to properly affect the timeline without catastrophic repercussions Mr.Potter”  
“You aren’t lecturing me about the dangers of time travel?” Harry asked, baffled.  
“No Mr.Potter I believe in this instance things happen for a reason. Maybe you have been sent back this far to set things right. Though I think it best not reveal anything about your true nature or the future to anybody quite yet,” the headmaster replied, 

“In the meantime you can attend Hogwarts, we will need a convincing cover story for you Mr.Potter, what do you have in mind for a name?” 

Harry thought for a moment he needed something close to his real name in case of slip ups.  
“How about, Henry Potts,” he replied.  
“Sounds good, Mr. Potts,” Dumbledore chuckled. 

“Now we can say that you are an exchange student from Canada who appeared in the great hall via failed portkey, how does that sound?”  
“That sounds good,” Harry responded. 

“Now judging by your robes I’d say you’re Gryffindor am I right?” Dumbledore asked.  
“Oh, yeah I am, but what about my father, won’t he suspect something?” Harry asked, “wouldn’t it be better if i went to another house?”  
“I think you should be fine,” Dumbledore said, with a knowing grin. Harry was happy to be able to share a dormitory with his father and Sirius, he could get to know them and finally get to meet the man people had always told him about.


	5. Ron Hates Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, its been three weeks sorry about that.

Chapter Five

Ron sat there, stunned staring at the spot where his best friend had just been sitting moments ago. The idiot had time traveled without them. 

He shot Hermione a horrified glance. Hermione’s face expressed shock, which melted into anger, then finally, turned to fear. “He dropped the time turner,” she said almost to herself more than Ron. 

“What does that mean?” he asked, “does he really need the time turner to get back though, can’t he just wait out the week?” Ron didn’t know much about time travel, so he desperately hoped it was that simple. 

“He could,” said Hermione, “If he only went back a week.”

“What do you mean if he only went back a week?!” Ron cried. 

“Well the laws of time travel are quite a mystery to the wizarding world” Hermione explained, “the time turner acts as a kind of guide, leading the witch or wizard to the specific point in time they want to go. Without it, you could be flung anywhere in time and you would have no control over it.” She looked pale but calculating. Ron could tell she was working out all the possible scenarios. 

“Hey Ron?” she asked, “do you still have the marauders map?” Harry had given Ron the map the day before and he hadn’t yet had the time to return it.

“Yeah,” he said and handed it to Hermione.   
“If Harry went back a small amount of time, he would be able to wait it out until he caught up with our current timeline and we can find him on the map,” Hermione explained, “if not. . .” she trailed off, looking extremely worried. 

Ron didn’t want to think of the possibilities. He really hoped Harry hadn’t gone that far back. Would they be able to help him if he was stuck hanging out with the dinosaurs? 

He helped Hemione search the map. They searched for what seemed like hours but came up with nothing. There was no trace of Harry anywhere at Hogwarts. 

“We have to take this to Dumbledore!” said Hermione.   
“Are you crazy?!” Ron exclaimed, “if we go to Dumbledore, he’ll know you kept the time turner and tried to mess with time!”   
“We have no choice Ron!” countered Hermione “it’s our only chance of finding Harry!” As much as Ron wanted to argue, he knew she was right. 

They scooped up the time turner and headed out of the room of requirement and towards Dumbledore’s office. As they approached the gargoyle, Dumbledore strolled towards them from the other direction.

“Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley,” He said.   
“Professor we have to talk to you,” said Hermione. 

“Of course, come with me, I was just on my way to my office,” he said. 

They entered the office and sat down. Hermione guiltily explained the situation to Dumbledore. When she was finished, Dumbledore sat there thinking for what felt like an eternity, maybe longer, his face not giving anything away. “Do you have the time turner with you,” he finally asked. 

“Oh yes,” said Hermione. She withdrew the time turner from her robes and handed it to Dumbledore. 

“We can determine where in time he has gone and what type of time travel he has used using this time turner. but it will take some time, so I suggest that for now, you only tell the most trusted people what has happened. If you must tell anyone at all. We don’t want it getting out that the boy who lived has gone missing.” he stated. 

“Right, of course,” said Hermione. 

“Go get ready for the train now,” said Dumbledore, “Oh and Miss. Granger, I think it would be best if you stayed at the Weasley household this summer, in case of any new developments.”   
“Of course.” Hermione nodded. 

‘Bloody hell’ thought Ron as they left, ‘mum’s gonna kill me.’


	6. Potter Jr's Midnight Snack

Chapter Six

Harry had meant to go to Gryffindor tower, he really had, but he was hungry, and the kitchens were only a couple corridors away. So, he turned towards the corridor leading towards the kitchens and away from the tower, and started walking. 

The map would have been useful, but he had lent it to Ron before all of this chaos started. That thought reminded him, the invisibility cloak was folded up neatly in his pocket. He pulled it out and slipped under it to hide from anyone who may be wandering the halls at this hour. It had to be at least midnight by now. 

Harry wondered what his friends back in his own time were doing right now. Was that timeline erased? If it wasn’t were they trying to find him? What if they never did and he never returned? Would they move on without him? 

He chose not to think about that for now. He could question all that after Dumbledore drew his conclusions from the small amount of that time sand stuff that was on his robes. 

He thought about what his friends would do in his position.   
Hermione would go to the library and research all she could about time travel and its effects, check to see if there were any known cases of it, etc.   
Ron would probably freak out at first, then try to find people he trusted to help get him back.   
Harry then considered what he should do. He wanted to go to the library and find out a little about this. He wanted to go home as well, but if he could change history for the better, he was going too. 

He would use both of his friends' strategies. He would discover what he could about time travel, while also researching what point in the first war he had landed in and hopefully prevent certain disastrous events from happening. At least the events that he could remember from those long history of magic classes, when he wasn’t sleeping through them. Maybe they weren’t so useless after all. Huh. 

He would also stay close to the marauders, he knew he could trust them (Minus Pettigrew obviously.) He wouldn’t tell them who he was yet though. He may trust them but they didn’t trust him. Not yet at least.

He turned another corner to find he had arrived at the entrance to the kitchens. He tickled the pear on the painting to walk into the room.   
It looked the same as the last time he had been in there, with the four house tables situated where they would be directly above them in the great hall. There were many house elves busily working, although many stopped and stared at him as he entered. 

Three young house elves came up to him. “Hello sir would you like us to help you?” asked the smallest. 

“Yes please, I was just wondering if you could get me some food please,” Harry recognised these elves as the oldest from when he had come to the kitchens in his time. They currently seemed to be the youngest there in this time.   
The one that had spoken to him scurried away and started to make something that smelled wonderful while the other two got Harry a chair by the fire. Harry tried to tell them this wasn’t necessary but they insisted. 

The young elf whose name he discovered to be Pixie brought over a warm plate with a tuna melt, fries and some vegetables (The elves insisted on the vegetables so he could be ‘healthy’). The elves had also noticed Harry’s scrawniness and had gotten him more food than he needed as a result.   
“Master Henry needs to be healthy,” said Pixie.   
“Growing boys need nutrients and enough food,” added Buddy, one of the other elves. Harry thought this elf was sort of a hypocrite as he was currently chomping on a candy cane but chose not to argue. 

Just as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich the elves once again turned to the door to watch the arrival of another person in the kitchens for a midnight snack.


	7. Potter Sr. Contemplates

Chapter Seven

When they returned to the dormitory Remus was waiting. He looked angry on the surface but underneath it was concealed curiosity that could only be noticed by the people closest to him. 

“So?” he asked. 

“Tomorrow,” grumbled Sirius as he plopped down onto his bed and curled up giving no indication that he was willing to get up anytime soon. 

James just shrugged and made to do the same. He was deeply curious about the whole situation. It was still a mystery to him despite the information, though confusing that they had uncovered.  
This kid was from the future. That much he had figured out.  
He was a Potter.  
His name was Harry, like James’ grandfather.  
He had intentionally time travelled and gone farther than expected. 

What bothered James was why this kid had wanted to mess with time in the first place. 

If he was James’ son, which he suspected he was probably a trouble maker but even James wouldn’t mess with time. 

So why had this kid. 

As James attempted to sleep he was plagued with these thoughts and questions. 

He couldn’t fall asleep with all of this and on top of that he hadn’t eaten since lunch and he was starving. 

When he realised he wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon he quietly slipped out of bed and under the cloak.  
He headed for the kitchens where he knew he would find food. 

He always liked the Hogwarts kitchens. 

They reminded him of home which he knew was odd but the fire reminded him of the one his mother always had going in their kitchen and the smells of the house elves cooking food were just like when he was younger and he would sit at the counter where his mother was cooking dinner and watch. His mother always insisted on cooking herself even though their house elves were perfectly capable. 

It was nights like this when he got homesick, though he had only just gotten here. 

James loved Hogwarts though. It was where his friends were. He loved them more than anything. 

As he entered the kitchens James soon realised that he was not alone. The mysterious boy, Harry was already here with a plate of food, sitting by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Sorry its been a while. This is a shorter chapter, I'm still figuring out how I want to do this interaction.


	8. Quidditch talk and hot chocolate

James smiled and acknowledged the boy, Harry.   
“Hi! I’m James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, and you are?”   
He already knew the answer but he wasn’t supposed to know that yet.

“Henry Potts,” the boy answered quietly.

James smiled, this boy seemed nice. He felt a paternal sense around him, like he needed to comfort him and protect him.

“I’ll have what he’s having and we’ll both have hot chocolates,” he informed a house elf, as if he were at a restaurant.  
He then plopped himself down in an armchair beside Henry/Harry brought over by one of the elves. 

“So if you could refrain from telling anyone I’m down here, that would be great” he smirked, trying to start a conversation with the boy.

“Hey I’m not supposed to be down here either it goes both ways” he chuckled. He seemed very uncomfortable but he also looked like he very desperately wanted to have a conversation with James, so naturally James complied. 

“You like quidditch?” he asked.

“Yes!” answered the boy enthusiastically. “I’m a seeker!”

“You any good?” James asked slyly, James was captain this year and the Gryffindor team urgently needed a new seeker.

Harry’s grin turned mischievous like James’ did when he came up with a particularly good prank, “I’m not bad”

James was even more excited now.

“I’m a new student here by the way,” Harry explained “I was just sorted into Gryffindor.”

James silently cursed himself for not asking sooner.In his enthusiasm for quidditch and the fact that he already knew this boy’s house, he had forgotten that he was supposed to be playing the clueless person.

“You should try out for the team!” he exclaimed, “We need a new seeker!”

“Yeah! That would be great!” Henry (James had resolved to call him that in his head to avoid slip ups) then fell silent.

James didn’t know how to continue the conversation from there, so they lapsed into an awkward silence until the elves came with James’ food and the hot chocolates.

“Wow this is amazing!” James exclaimed with a mouthful of sandwich.

Henry let out a small laugh. 

“What about your family? Are they here?” Asked James. He knew he would probably get a lie in response but it was killing him not knowing about this kid’s parentage.

Henry took a moment to take a sip of his hot chocolate before slowly answering  
“I’m an orphan, actually,”

“Oh,”   
James felt this like a punch to the gut. It could have easily been a lie but the genuine sadness in the boy’s eyes told him that it wasn’t. James wanted to comfort this boy in any way he could, but he couldn’t think of anything to say, so once again they lapsed into silence.

They finished eating and snuck back up to the dormitory. 

When they got to the common room, James said one thing before retreating back up the stairs.

“I’m here for you.”

He didn’t know why he said it, he barely knew the boy but it felt right at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus is in the next chapter!


	9. Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, sorry for the wait, I'm a real bad procrastinator. Also I would just like to add we don't support JKR or trans-phobia here.

Chapter Nine

Harry awoke the next morning on the Gryffindor couch, not having a bed yet. When he rolled off the couch lazily he discovered he hadn’t any new clothes yet either. He supposed his old clothes would have to do for now. It was almost breakfast time and there were many people already down in the common room, many of whom were staring curiously at him. He was used to constantly feeling eyes on him though and was able to ignore it. 

“Oi, Henry,” it was James strutting down the stairs, Sirius right behind him wearing a leather jacket over his robes. Almost like he was trying to make a fashion statement and get detention simultaneously. “You might be needing these,” James tossed a brand new set of robes at Harry hitting him in the face. 

“Uh thanks,” Harry replied 

“Arrived in our dormitory overnight along with your bed.”

James dramatically sat himself on the couch Harry had recently vacated and winked in the direction of a group of girls sitting in the corner. One rolled her eyes, the rest giggled. 

“So you’re Henry Potts,” Sirius said, swinging himself into an armchair with his legs hanging over the armrest, definitely not sitting in it the way it was designed for. 

Sirius looked nothing like he did in the future. Aside from the obvious his age, he looked more happy and much less hardened. He was significantly good looking, something that was (or more like it would be) lost to the time in Azkaban. Future Sirius had a haunted look that this Sirius didn’t carry. His demeanor was much more confident and held a carefree energy that made Harry feel anger that anything could take that from him.   
“Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire,” he introduced himself, “what business does a handsome bloke like yourself have falling from the ceiling?”

Harry blushed slightly at the blatant flirting, he wasn’t immune to the handsome boy’s charms.

“Uh portkey,” lame answer and blatant lie, Harry cringed.

Sirius snorted “Right, if that was a portkey then I’m Merlin.”

A familiar voice saved him just then.

“Sirius stop bothering the poor bloke and come to breakfast,”

A young Remus appeared behind Harry, his sandy hair neatly arranged and his robes worn properly, unlike his friends.   
The young boy had significantly less scars than he will in the future, but still a fair amount. There was evidence of illusion charms being attempted on the scars and failing, leaving a silver hue around them (Hermione had explained this side effect to Harry and Ron when Millicent Bulstrode had attempted to use one on her acne).

“Hello I’m Remus Lupin.”

Harry smiled at his former (future?) professor, “Henry Potts,” Harry introduced. 

“Hey guys, are we going?,” a fourth person appeared behind the group, small Peter Pettigrew. Harry had to hold himself back from strangling this kid. 

This wasn’t the same Pettigrew that was responsible for Harry’s parents’ deaths, and countless other things. 

Harry fixed the glare that had appeared on his face and swallowed his anger.

“Henry still has to change,” James pointed out.

“Oh well, I-,” Harry hadn’t expected to go down to breakfast with the marauders so when they just assumed he was coming with them he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Sirius also needs to change,” Remus said, sending a death glare at his friend.

“Hey I think the jacket completes the look,” Sirius protested.

“Upstairs now,” Remus dragged a pouting Sirius upstairs to the boy’s dormitory by the sleeve, Harry followed close behind missing the knowing looks James and Peter shot each other.

The sixth year boy’s dormitory was much the same as the fifth year's one, the only difference being the organized chaos that was the marauders' belongings replacing the belongings of Harry’s roommates. 

In the corner of the room was one empty bed which Harry assumed would be his.

He slipped on his robes in the corner ignoring the bickering of the two boys behind him.

When Harry finally turned around Remus and Sirius seemed to have come to some sort of a compromise, though not one Remus looked particularly happy with.

Sirius’ jacket was now under his robes rather than over top of them, but was still a prominent item of his ensemble over his dress shirt.  
Remus, though trying to hide it, had the collar of a sweater now peeking out at his neck.  
Overall it seemed Sirius looked happy at his victory.

They all walked down back to the common room where Peter was pouting about how hungry he was and James was glancing over at the portrait hole where the group of girls from earlier was leaving.

“There you are,” James happily announced “let’s go,”

“Chill it Prongs, Evans didn’t forget you over the break” Sirius laughed.

“We probably should get going though,” Remus suggested.

“C’mon Fawn to the great hall we go,” James announced swinging an arm around Harry’s shoulders and leading him towards the portrait hole.

“Fawn?” Harry questioned.

“Just go with it,” Peter answered.

“I was just going to go down later,” Harry said somewhat uncomfortably.

“Too bad, you’re coming with us,” James firmly stated.

“No fighting it, once Prongs here adopts you there’s no escaping him,” Sirius laughed.

“We can attest to that,” Remus laughed.

Harry felt overwhelmingly happy. He had met the marauders five minutes ago and they had already taken him in, it was crazy and amazing and unbelievable.  
. . .  
The great hall was never packed at breakfast as people came in and left at their own pace.   
When the marauders arrived at the great hall it was late and many people had already left leaving a large spot open at the gryffindor table for the marauders to sit. 

Sirius immediately dug into some eggs, James happily piled his plate with bacon, sausage, and eggs, Peter took a stack of syrup drowned pancakes, and Remus took a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.  
Harry didn’t feel very hungry and just took a piece of toast.

James noticed this and got the kind of look on his face that Mrs.Weasley always had when Harry looked too skinny after staying at Privet drive.

James took two sausages and a cherry danish and placed them on Harry’s plate then continued the conversation he was having with Peter about the logistics of an alarm clock. 

“I-”

James gave him a firm look and Remus witnessing the interaction smirked at him.   
Harry decided against arguing and ate his breakfast, all of it, silently.

Nearing the end of their meal Professor McGonnagal came by with timetables.   
She had to take some time to sort out Harry’s but he evidently ended up with all of the standard courses required to become an auror, it seemed Dumbledore had sorted it out that Harry could take any courses he wanted despite the fact he hadn’t technically taken the O.W.L’s in this time.

“What’ve you got first, Potts?” Sirius inquired, peering over Harry’s shoulder at his schedule. 

“Potions,” Harry replied

“Sweet, same, James and I can teach you all we know about old Slughorn,” Sirius looked way too suspicious.

“I’ve got potions too, this is bound to be interesting,” Remus smirked, sharing a mischievous smile with the other marauders.

“Ahh I’m going to miss all the fun, I’ve got a free period,” Peter whined.

“Don’t worry Pete we’ll tell you about it after,” James promised.

“Hmph,”

“C’mon were going to be late,” Remus reminded them.

“Aww I didn’t get to talk to Evans,” James whined.

“Chill Prongs she’ll be in our potions class, she’s too much of a nerd to have dropped it.”  
This seemed to placate James.

Harry wanted to know who this Evans person they kept mentioning was but decided not to ask for now.

The group filed out of the great hall, splitting up with Peter at the stairs. 

Harry hated the dungeons, how the Slitherins lived down here he would never know. It was dark and damp and stuffy.

They arrived at the potions classroom just in time. It was the same as in 1995 with only slight changes indicating the different teacher. 

James immediately went to a station beside two gryffindor girls, one with fashionable wavy blonde hair and makeup, the other, Harry stumbled into the table he had been passing.   
The girl had red hair and framilliar green eyes, Harry’s eyes. Harry recognised the girl from the pictures Hagrid had given him all those years ago, she was younger now but she was still the same girl, Harry’s mother.

“Hey! You knocked over my potions kit!” 

“Oh, sorry,” Harry stammered. He knelt down to help the disgruntled student clean up the mess. 

When he looked at the student he was helping though he got another shock, a young Severus Snape was scowling at Harry.

“So you’re the new student,” Snape inquired.

“Uh, yeah, Henry Potts,” Harry introduced.

“If you know what’s good for you don’t get messed up with Potter and his cronies,” Snape continued scowling, “You look like him you know.”

“Yeah I know,” Harry replied coldly “and they've been nothing but nice to me since I arrived.” Harry added to his first comment.

“Whatever,” Snape sneered.

He picked up the now repaired potions kit and went back to his work.

Harry ended up sharing a station with Remus as James and Sirius were sharing one, whispering about something, occasionally including Remus in their whispers. 

“Alright class, let us begin.” the teacher, professor Slughorn, announced.  
“I have prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to know how to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven’t made them yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?”

Harry raised himself too see what looked like plain boiling water inside.

Two students immediately raised their hands, Snape and Harry’s mother, Lily. Slughorn pointed to Lily.

“Veritaserum sir, truth potion,” Lily answered. 

James, who had been previously ignoring the lesson, looked up at Lily’s voice and ruffled his hair across the aisle from her trying to get her attention, she ignored him.

“Very good, very good! You never disappoint Miss, Evans.” said Slughorn happily.

‘Oh’ Harry realised, Evans was his mother, Aunt Petunia never mentioned her maiden name and nobody had ever told Harry what his mother's maiden name had been. It made sense though, Sirius and Remus had told him about James’ attempts to ask out his mother in school.

“Now,” said Slughorn, continuing to the next cauldron, “this one here is pretty well known. . . who can-?”

Harry knew this potion from his illegal escapade in his second year and hesitantly raised his hand, along with Remus, Lily, Snape and a Ravenclaw in the back with jet black hair.

“Our new student, Mr.Potts,” Slughorn indicated, intrigued.

“Uh, that’s Polyjuice potion sir,” Harry answered.

“Wonderful,” said Slughorn eyeing Harry with new curiosity.

The marauders gave Harry odd looks, he just shrugged.  
Snape on the other hand was glaring at Harry for tasking the credit on the question.

“Now this one here . . . yes Severus”

“Amortentia, the love potion sir,” Snape answered, looking smug that he had been the only one to recognise it.

“Snivvely would know that one wouldn't he, couldn’t get a girl without it,” Sirius whispered to James who snickered, Snape and Lily had also heard and the former was giving the two a death glare, the latter looking disapprovingly at them.

“Now I will remind all of you that Amortentia doesn’t create love but rather creates a powerful infatuation or obsession and is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in the room.” He shot a warning look to all in the room eyeing the potion greedily, “and now let us begin our work,”

“But sir you haven’t told us what that potion does,” pointed out Lily’s friend, indicating a small black cauldron on Slughorn’s desk the potion within, splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold.

“Ah yes that one ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis, a potion in which with one drop you will find that all your endeavours succeed until the effects wear off. Dreadfully tricky to make that one is. That is what I shall be offering as a prize this lesson to whomever can brew the best potion, one tiny bottle, enough for twelve hours of luck.”

Many students broke out in excited whispers.

“Now I must warn you that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions, that includes quidditch,” he directed at James and Sirius who were now listening intently.  
Both hung their shoulders, disappointed.

“So,” said Slughorn, “turn to page ten of your textbook, you have the remainder of the test to make your best attempt at the Drought of Living Death.”

Everyone hurriedly got to work. 

Harry opened his textbook which had also arrived with his bed last night, to page ten, he needed that potion, it might come in handy in the war he knew was coming.

As he started on his potion though he became discontent, his potion was turning a vivid pink colour when it was supposed to be a blackcurrant-colour.

“He looked around him at his companions to find that they also had had little luck with their potions and had abandoned them a while ago. James and Sirius were scheming quickly while occasionally consulting Remus on how to create some kind of explosive without hurting anyone in the class and without implicating themselves.

Harry was reminded of Fred and George, listening to them.

Partway into their work the marauders finally looked satisfied and went back to their potions halfheartedly stirring the liquid inside. After a minute Sirius got up to get supplies and passed Snape’s desk. 

Not long after that there was a shout and Snape’s cauldron exploded in a mess across the class, bathing everyone in the vicinity in a maroon potion, turning all affected’s hair Gryffindor maroon and gold.  
“What did you do?!” Harry whispered to James, laughing.

“We just made some slight alterations to Snivvely’s potion, I think It’s much better now.” James replied

“Alright calm down class,” Slughorn waved his wand and the potion disappeared though the effects of it did not.

“Hey Henry, how come your hair wasn’t affected,” asked James.

Harry, who had been drenched in the potion, hadn’t suffered the effects of the potion thanks to his famous Potter hair.

“Oh, enchantments have never worked on my hair,” Harry replied.

James and Remus, who was sporting the colourful hair proudly, shared a look.

“They’ve never worked on mine either, it’s a family thing,” James said pointedly.

Harry stiffened “Huh weird,” he said.

He knew he couldn’t keep his secret forever but it had only been a day and people were already getting suspicious.

They all resolved to not talk about it though as they continued with their work. 

In the end it was Lily that was awarded the potion as Snape had been set back too much by the explosion to catch up to the rest of the class. Though he was close.

Everyone left the class that day with an air of excitement hanging around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are coming I promise, I'm just real slow.   
> Also shout out to my amazing beta writer/best friend, my writing is a dumpster fire without her, I'd tell you to go follow her but sadly she doesn't have an AO3 account.


End file.
